


a little crush

by diminishedmercury



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream Parlors, Lotus Petals - Freeform, Monochrome - Background, Puppy Love, Ruby has a crush, Ruby is adorable, Yang and Weiss are best wing women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: “Yang,” Ruby says, very seriously, “I need your help.” Said blonde turns her head to look at her baby sister, laying belly down on her bed, with a raised brow. Ruby doesn’t often ask for her help or advice so it must be something rather important. She waves her hand as if to tell the little team leader to continue. “How do you… talk to… boys?”OR: Weiss and Yang help Ruby get a date with Ren.





	a little crush

“Yang,” Ruby says, very seriously, “I need your help.” Said blonde turns her head to look at her baby sister, laying belly down on her bed, with a raised brow. Ruby doesn’t often ask for her help or advice so it must be something rather important. She waves her hand as if to tell the little team leader to continue. “How do you… talk to… boys?” _That _wasn’t something she was expecting to hear. She hops off the bed with an excited sound, pulling her sister into a tight hug.

“Oh, my baby sister is growing up so fast!”

“Boys?” She hears Weiss ask from her spot across the room at her desk. She’d been working on her homework like a nerd again, but evidently Ruby’s revelation is getting more than just Yang’s attention.

“Everyone shut up!” Ruby huffs, pushing at Yang’s shoulders to unlatch her from her body. “And someone answer the question!” She’s so cute when she gets all huffy. Yang laughs as she does let go of her bear hug, plopping back down on the edge of her bed. She can’t wipe the grin from her face despite the pout Ruby is giving her.

“Every boy is different, Ruby. We can’t just tell you what to do if you don’t tell us who it is.” Oooh, Yang is so on board with where Weiss is going with that. The nosy bitch. She shoots a smug look at the Ice Queen and she preens as if she’s really proud of herself. Yang also needs to know in case she needs to beat said boy up- because she can and she will if he isn’t good enough for her baby sister. And, most likely, he isn’t. No one is good enough for her.

“It’s- do I have to say it?” She looks nervous, playing with the tulle at the bottom of her skirt. She’s looking down at her boots too.

“If you want our advice,” Weiss says with a shrug, turning around towards her desk. _Gods _she’s a sneaky bitch. Yang knows Ruby will tell them if only so she can get Weiss’ attention again.

“It’s- well, it’s um…” She mumbles something that sounds like it _could _be a name, but Yang can’t tell what she said.

“It’s who?” She prompts, leaning forwards to hear a little better.

Ruby mumbles again. Yang still doesn’t know what in the fuck she just said.

“_Who_?”

“Ren! It’s Ren, okay! Can we move on, please?” She blurts it out rather quickly, her entire face turning as red as a strawberry.

“Oh… my Gods, that’s cute,” Yang covers her mouth, eyes wide. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Oops. Weiss turns around quickly, staring at Ruby with a surprised look on her face. Yang wishes that Blake was here for this. She won’t have to beat up Ren- she thinks he may actually be the one boy that’s good enough for Ruby. He’s respectful and thoughtful and quiet and- _how _did Ruby develop a crush on him? She’s just now realizing how different he is from Ruby.

“Shut up, Yang! And stop looking at me Weiss!” The whine in her voice is, once again, adorable.

“Okay, okay- I’ll stop teasing. Have you tried asking him to hang out? Ren seems like the type to be pretty open.” Yang can’t imagine that Ren would ever play the ‘hard to get’ game. He also didn’t seem like the type to lead a girl on.

“We do hang out though?”

“… Alone?” Weiss asks in a sarcastic voice. Yea, Yang supposes that would an important distinction to make. Ruby hasn’t ever had a boyfriend (or girlfriend) as far as Yang knows. She’s hardly even heard of her having a crush on anyone at that.

“… No,” Ruby quietly answers. Weiss shakes her head with a roll of her eyes and turns back around again.

“I’ll get you a date with him, Ruby. Just remember this the next time you say I’m mean!” She huffs, pencil scratching away at whatever paper she’s working on.

“Really?!” Ruby squeaks, running over to her partner and throwing her arms around her in a hug.

“Really! And don’t touch me!”

* * *

Weiss, true to her word, does somehow manage to set up a date for Ruby with Ren. She just failed to mention that it would involve all of Team RWBY and Team JNPR meeting up to visit the city. Yang watches Weiss talk in a hushed voice with Pyrrha, who smiles bright and wide, and suddenly suggests that they split up to do different things.

“Jaune, I think they have that new comic you were wanting! Let’s go look! We’ll catch up with you guys later,” She announces, grabbing a confused Jaune’s arm and dragging him away and into a nearby bookstore. That leaves six of them. Ruby is walking next to Ren looking more nervous than she’s ever seen her, but Yang has already caught on to what Weiss is planning. Weiss, evidently, is also using this an excuse to get a date with Blake. She whispers something to their teammate and then those two are running off to somewhere else with a rushed departure. She snags up Nora’s hand and points at a candy store next.

“C’mon Nora, let’s get some candy! Bye guys!” She calls over her shoulder as she drags the happy-go-lucky girl over to get a sugar-high. She thinks she may regret it later, but it doesn’t matter- she’s helping her baby sister get her man.

“Wait, wha- Yang!” She hears Ruby yell before she’s disappearing through the door, Nora waving happily at Ren and giving him a thumbs up. She thinks she sees Nora mouth something like ‘go get ‘em tiger’ but she really can’t tell with how hyperactive the ginger is.

* * *

They’re alone now. Oh Gods, they’re _alone _now! She’s going to kill her team later and now her face is turning bright red as she stops on the sidewalk, fiddling with her fingers and making quick glances between Ren’s calm face and the ground. “I-I guess that just leaves us…” Ren makes a confirmative noise in his throat and she wishes he would just _say something_. Somehow, he’s a mind-reader.

“Do you want some ice cream?” He suggests and it soothes her nerves just a little bit with the promise of sweets.

“Yea! That sounds good!” She looks up with a happy smile. “I know the best place, too!” She starts to lead the way and lets out an embarrassing squeak when she feels a warm hand find her own and lace their fingers together. She feels her voice stuck in her throat and chooses to simply continue onwards- she doesn’t trust her voice _at all _right now. She can’t help but to swing their arms back and forth as they walk. It’s a habit she’s had since she was little, but Ren doesn’t seem to mind. He only chuckles softly and it’s a good sound. She thinks she could get used to hearing him laugh.

They make it to the ice cream parlor and Ruby can’t contain her excitement as she lets go of his hand and rushes up to the counter to look at the flavors they have. Her hands press up against the glass as she takes in all of the different colors of delicious frozen desserts. “Ummm,” it’s an important decision. One she can’t rush. The employee behind the counter raises a brow at her, but she doesn’t mind. “Can I get a scoop of the chocolate chip cookie dough, please?” She smiles wide before she sees the toppings options. “With a cookie on top too!”

“Of course! And your boyfriend?” She squeaks when she hears the woman call Ren her _boyfriend_, and goes to correct her, but Ren cuts her off before she can.

“Mint, please.”

“I’ll have it right out!” Ren pays before she can even pull out her wallet and they get their ice cream soon after that. Ruby thinks hers is going to melt from all of the heat radiating off of her cheeks. They find a seat in the corner of the shop and she stares down at her treat as she scoops small bites into her mouth.

“You-“ She’s coughs, trying to get her voice back to a normal pitch. “She called you my-my boyfriend.” She cringes at the high pitch, cheeks feeling even hotter. Ren hums and nods as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. Damn him and his ability to remain calm over anything.

“She did.”

“You didn’t say anything either…?”

“I didn’t,” He confirms. She blinks. She’s not really sure where she’s going with this anymore. He’s so blunt and matter-of-fact about everything that it’s throwing her way off track.

“So, are you my…?” She can’t quite squeak out ‘boyfriend’ out loud yet.

He shrugs and it drives her crazy. “Only if you want me to be.” Oh. _Oh_. Yes, please, she very much does want him to be. She’s practically bouncing in her seat before she realizes that she hasn’t even _said anything._

“Um, yes, please! If you- If you like-like me too!” Damn it, she’s starting to sound like Nora now! Ren laughs quietly, a pleasant sound really and she thinks she may be falling in love with it, before he speaks again.

“Yes, Ruby.”

A _boyfriend_. _Her _boyfriend. She likes the sound of it. She needs to find her friends to show him off now. She jumps up from her seat, snags his hand, and tugs at his arm insistently. “C’mon, c’mon! I need to tell Weiss her date worked!” She stops once she’s gotten him out of the door after realizing that _Weiss’ idea worked. _“Actually… let’s not tell Weiss her idea worked yet.” Otherwise, she thinks she will _never _hear the end of it and that would be more torment than holding on to her secret crush for this long.

“Not tell Weiss, what?” She hears from behind her and suddenly feels like the weight of the world is on her shoulders.

“That your date worked,” Ren, unhelpfully, supplies with a mischievous smile on his lips. It’s tiny, but Ruby knows it’s there. Damn him.

Weiss lets out a rather un-Weiss-like squeal and claps her hands together before suddenly realizing that she is, in fact, in public and clears her throat. “I mean- I’m happy for you guys! I had no idea, I promise.” Ruby sends her a glare with her tongue stuck out as she wraps her arms around one of Ren’s and hugs it tight. Blake laughs and smiles (the first one she’s seen from her in a while since they found out about Roman and the White Fang).

“Should we find the rest of the gang then?” She asks, ear flicking slightly underneath her bow.

“… Only if Yang doesn’t interrogate my boyfriend.”

“_Boyfriend?!_” _Why _does everyone insist on finding them when she mentions their name? “Reeeen, welcome to the family!” Yang gives him a hearty smack on the back with a wide grin, Nora cheering.

“Oh, oh! I’m in the family too! Yang, we’re _sisters _now!”

Despite all of the chaos, Ruby thinks that today was a success. She’s happy. And she has a _boyfriend _now.


End file.
